The important game
by Celtic Daughter
Summary: Ginny has recently realized she is in love with one of her best friends, actually, she is also her brother's best friend (and ex-crush)... How will she deal with it? *Femslash*


_**The pace is quite different from my other story because it's a one-shot. And it has shameless smut (lesbian!) so if you don't like, don't even bother.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Great! I really had to fulfill every possible stereotype of a Quidditch player? Just recently I had a crush on our team captain... Obviously, being in the Holyhead Harpies and having a crush on someone in the team meant I was at very least bisexual as it is the only team exclusively composed of women in the European League. Yes, the Ginny Weasley, bisexual. Oh hell, I really could have guessed this earlier or at least accepted. As soon as I got the memo that I also liked girls I went berserk and hooked up with as many guys as I could. It was definitely not pretty. As much as the Wizarding community was open-minded regarding sexuality, being bisexual wasn't exactly accepted and obviously, I thought my huge family wouldn't be really open to it. I wasn't open to it, why would they?

The one person that made me realize my sexuality had to be my best friend. As expected. I had a crush on her for most of my fourth year. Luna knew. After I tried to prove to me that I wasn't that into girls, she talked to me and made me feel normal. That's when I found out that she was a lesbian and obviously, my crush on her was stronger than ever. At the end of that year, I got the courage to ask her out. She happily said yes. Of course, to say she did something happily was a huge redundancy, she is the happiest person I ever met. We had a short relationship. It got obvious to us that we were better as friends really quickly I don't really know why or how we saw that but anyway we did. After that, I had some hookups but nothing really serious. I always liked my freedom.

Two years later the war came and I lost my brother. Yes, I have many but the twins were always the closest brothers I had. I think aside from mom and dad, George and I were the ones that most missed him. I still miss him. He and George were the only ones in the family who knew about me at the time. I always made a point to avoid being public. Ron was dumb as anyone could be when it came to that and a rightful prick if something about my sexuality came to his ears. Hogwarts gossip. He felt the need to defend my honor. As if I needed him... I got into a relationship with Harry before the war but his need to be the hero and defend everyone but himself always made me go crazy so when he decided to end what we had as the war truly begun I honestly was truly relieved.

Thinking back, I never really had a nasty break up. Mostly I left some broken hearts on my path but I never had mine broken. The relationships I was really in were lived plentifully and ended in common accord. No hard feelings from neither side. There weren't that many relationships but anyway... After the war, the days until the begging of the next school year was spent in the burrow, obviously. Harry didn't visit. He clearly felt guilty about Fred's death, about all the deaths to be honest. Not that he said that to mom, he said he wanted to take his time to mourn Sirius and Dobby as he didn't before. That's sad, he didn't have time to miss them as long as he should. What he said was true but I knew it wasn't all. And shortly after the last battle, he came to me asking me out again. I said no. He got a little bit broken. Mom still doesn't get us not being together it has been two years. Hermione came back to Britain with her parents two weeks before the beginning of the school year and spent that time rebounding with them.

I can't say my last year in school was great. I missed Fred and I wasn't really ready to get back to normal life so soon. None of the girls in my dorm got me, none of them lost relatives, none really fought on the front. That was the year that I really got close to Hermione. We were all family to her, losing Fred was like losing a brother to her too, I could tell. She could understand me without effort. It might be why it was so easy to talk to her. In all possible honesty, I never truly thought we would get so close. She was still broken for nearly losing her parents forever and I, because of Fred. We bonded through grief. Not only that, it was clear to me that our brokenness was also due to having to grow up too quickly. We both had awful experiences during the previous year. Yes, we bonded. I couldn't thank Merlin enough for it. For most of the year, it was Hermione, Luna, and I. After a few months, we began to call ourselves the three musketeers (I only got the reference after reading the book 'Mione told me to, Luna was aware of the term). We were together all the time we could, all our "free time". It wasn't really free, we spent it mostly studying in the library. If we weren't, that meant I made them stop and walk a little or that I had Quidditch practice and they were watching. Actually, I believe Hermione was reading given she hates the sport but she always made sure to be able to praise at least one of my moves (although I believe she made Luna retell one of them). Luna loved to watch the practices and the games, she had the opportunity to stare at the players (at least she was honest). By the end of the school year, we had our N.E.W.T.'s and went to three broomsticks to celebrate the end of our school days. Obviously, Hermione already had a plan, the perfect plan. She would apply for a job at the ministry of magic where she could eventually legislate for intelligent magical creatures such as house-elves and goblins (her way to make S.P.E.W. work). Luna had been offered a job as an apprentice at Hogwarts but had no idea if she would accept. And I was wondering if there was any chance of being called to play Quidditch professionally (much to 'Mione's dismay) if not, I had simply no fucking idea of what I wanted to do.

Two weeks later, when I was already home I received two letters informing me that the Harpies and Chudley Cannons were interested in me. I had no need to analyze the offers, the Holyhead Harpies had always been my dream team. Mom threw a party, everyone was invited and everyone was present, even Harry (he had got over me eventually). I was to report to the team headquarters and begin training in two weeks and stay there for about three months, then I would be presented to the fans and the world. A week before the first game. The party was awesome. We all had fun and it felt almost like old times. After that (and after mom try to push me into dating Harry again) I decided I should come out to the whole family, so the next day, when we were all at the breakfast table I basically made a huge speech and by the end of it I said: 'Yeah, and like, uhm... I'm bisexual.' Mom let out a squeak, dad and Ron were obviously dumbstruck and the rest of the boys was knowingly smiling at me. Hermione and Luna were by my side, hugging me to give me strength, probably. Ron was the first to recover.

"Bloody hell!"

"Ronald Weasley! Language!" Mom said before turning to me smiling. "love you no matter what. You should be aware of that."

Then everyone else smiled and agreed. Ever since I've been straightforward (the only way I could call myself straight, according to Luna) about my sexuality. But I never brought anyone home to know the Weasleys since I had no significant relationship these past two years.

I honestly don't know if I ever really fell in love with anyone. I did like Harry and I did like Luna (still do, just as friends now) but never really felt the butterflies on my stomach nor the light head everyone talks about. At least not until recently.

We've been best friends for years and only now I have been able to realize I really like her. In THAT way. Yup, I'm slow. At least my brother never invested in having more than friendship with her. That would have been weird. Yeah, being in love with your best friend is definitely a must do for all queer people (at least for the stereotype). Now, what the fuck am I going to do with that new information? It's not like I could simply tell her that out of nowhere. Luna says I can, I can't help but disagree. I don't even know if she likes girls that way. I've never seen her with anyone besides Krum and he was a complete failure according to her. Ugh! Think, Ginny!

"A penny for your thoughts?" I looked up to see my closest teammate, Morgan (an awesome raven-haired girl who had about my height). Shit! I've been mulling over my love life ever since we entered the coffee shop and I went to find a place to sit while she got our coffees. Needless to say, I was sat at the table I found completely lost in my thoughts. I stared at her before processing her words then immediately felt my face getting hot.

"Oooh!" With that, I glared at her. "What? You have a crush on someone. That's your face for 'got caught thinking about my crush'. Yeah, I know you that well. Spill." Am I that obvious? I honestly thought I was capable of... "No, you are not that obvious, Gin. I'm just close to you and my girlfriend happens to be your best friend who might have told me about some of your faces." Right, Luna. I'm so gonna kill her. Morgan began to laugh hard. "Okay, I'm going to let you slip from this one. I'm almost sure I know who it is anyway."

I had focused on my coffee, planning ways of killing Luna but my head shot up at that. WHAT?!

"Change of Subject." She said, smiling at me. "So, big game in two days. Tomorrow is the meet greet with some of the fans and I am already exhausted by simply thinking about that. That's it. I'm old!"

Laughing at her and shaking my head, I took my mind out of my previous train of thoughts. "Right. You are. At least it's the last one of the season."

"Yeah, last real game, but we will train basically every fucking day anyway. It's not like its vacation."

"Right..."

"So, you called Hermione to watch the game?" I felt my heart skip at the mention of her name. Oh shit! I've got it bad. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to control my heartbeat (not that I managed to do so...) then looked at her. She had a knowing smile on her face. The second I considered her eyes, she beamed in victory and thumped the table in between us. "Ha! I knew it! I so won that bet... thanks by the way."

"Really? Bet?" I was utterly confused by then.

"Lun kind of said you weren't interested in her in that way... We made a bet." Morgan was still beaming

"Do I even want to know?" She shook her head and I immediately knew it was something sexual. "And how the fuck?!"

"Well, last time we met with Hermione accidentally you were... basically smitten. And no, I don't believe she noticed." She added as soon as she saw panic rise in my eyes.

"Right..." I really need to control myself better. "She knows she is always invited. She does have a free pass, just like Lun does." Morgan nodded. "I just doubt she will go. She basically hates Quidditch. She went to about three games since I got into the Harpies." I felt my tone get a little hurt. Right, I wanted her to come watch all my games.

"Invite her. Then take her out."

"But..."

"Look I deeply doubt she will let all that ruin your friendship. And you should really take a chance... You never know."

"I'm quite sure she's straight."

"Have you ever heard about her and someone?"

"Uhm... Krum?"

"As far as I understood that went downhill and was even before the war." I nodded. "So, there is no way you know for sure she's straight. If she is, you just got into another stereotype."

"Okay." As soon as I agreed, I began to freak out.

"Breathe."

We soon finished our coffees and left. We were finishing the day so she left to her loft and I began my way towards mine. I decided to walk there in a fruitless attempt to calm down. As soon as I got in, I took a deep breath and a glass of cold water and flooed Hermione to see if she was free to talk.

"Come through." She said. I got out of the fireplace only to step into it fully and floo there. "I was actually just about to begin cooking dinner. Care to join?" She said as soon as I stepped inside her apartment.

"Sure..." I was starving, to be honest.

"You trained all day, right?" I nodded, trying not to drool over her (she had her typical home clothes, obviously, Muggle. Sweatpants and a tank top, both on red and gold). Merlin! She looked good in our house colors. "You must be starving." She smiled as she finished cutting everything she needed. She never used magic to cook, I think it connected her with her family... "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I... I wanted to know if you are planning to go watch the game..." I watched her freeze.

"Right, important game in two days... Harry said something about it. I haven't bought a ticket and I heard him saying it's sold-out." She said, training her eyes on the food in front of her as she organized everything so she could begin to cook.

"Hermione, you have a free pass and you know it." I was sat by the kitchen counter but with that, I breathed in deeply and stood and slowly walked towards her. I leaned against the wall near her. "It's an important game, I'd like you to watch..." Shit! Easier said than done. What the fuck was I thinking? Invite her to go out? Really? Calm the fuck down, Ginevra. Just do it. She was still staring at the food, carefully. "And... And I know I might be overstepping our friendship by doing what I'm about to but..." Her head rocketed up as I took another deep breath. "But I really would love to take you out after the game." I couldn't look at her, completely afraid she would freak out.

"What?" She squealed. Yeah, she will say no. Definitely. Oh shit. I closed my eyes.

"Would you like to go out on a date after the game?" I repeated, making my intentions clear. There is my Gryffindor side. But I kept my eyes closed and my head down.

"Gin? Look at me." I did as she said. "Are you serious?" I could only nod. I saw her expression change completely. Into one of the biggest smile I ever saw on her face. "Of course, I would." She beamed, making me mirror her as soon as the information sank in along with an intense relief.

"You will go on a date with me?" I asked again basically to make sure I heard her right.

"Yes." She said, smiling while she served our plates. The food smelled heavenly.

"Seriously?" I was dumbstruck.

"Yes, Ginny." She repeated, rolling her eyes.

"A date, date?"

"I deeply hope so." Hermione placed our plates on the table, calmly. Oh shit!

I was frozen in place. I watched her walk towards me, she stopped impossibly close to me.

"We should eat. The food is getting cold." I shivered as I felt her breath in my ear. Gulping loudly, I nodded. She placed a light kiss on my cheek. We began to eat and I couldn't stop staring at her. "You know, it's not really polite to stare."

"Right, sorry," I said, forcing myself to turn my attention towards my food.

"Not really a problem." She laughed. "I seriously never saw you like this."

"Like what?"

"Dumbstruck. You believed I would say no?" I simply nodded. She smirked. I was growing nervous. "Relax. I won't change my mind. And I never told you I was straight." She laughed. "No catch. I'll go out with you. And I'll go watch the game, of course."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Anyway, how was your day?" She changed the subject at ease. Thank Merlin for that!

I told her about my day, skipping the coffee shop with Morgan. And we actually finish the night chatting calmly.

'STOP OVERTHINKING, Ginevra Weasley!' I thought.

I kept thinking that Hermione would reconsider and reach me to say she wouldn't be able to go or something like that. That was how I spent the next day. I was now sitting next to Morgan it was meet greet night and honestly, my mind was anywhere but there. After meeting the raven-haired beside me, I told her about what happened at Hermione's flat. And profusely thanked her for talking me into doing it. The fans were entering the room we were all in and I forced myself to focus on them rather than my date the next day. The meet ended an hour later and we began to gather our stuff to get home since we all had to be back in the Harpies facility early the next day.

"Are you free at last?" I heard Luna's voice coming from the entrance.

"Yeah, babe." I could hear the smile in Morgan's voice.

"Hey, Morg, Gin, we are heading somewhere to eat. You up?" Our team captain asked us. "You can bring your ladies, obviously." I was still fixing my bag to go and didn't look up when Luna spoke. As I heard she say 'ladieS' my head inadvertently shot up. And I saw the very same woman that had been constantly in my mind looking at me with a smile.

"Sure, I'm starving!" Morgan answered quickly. I simply stared at Hermione, no silent question in mind... "Ginny? Are you coming?"

"Uh..." I prayed it wasn't too much to her and asked her if she was willing to (I obviously wouldn't leave her if she wasn't). She nodded as she approached me. "Yeah, going." I finished my bag as soon as Hermione reached me.

"Hey..." She said, beaming.

"Hi!"

Before I could say anything, everyone began to exit the room. Morgan and Luna walked next to us so we chatted the whole walk towards the restaurant near the facilities. We were halfway towards there when I tentatively held Hermione's hand. A while later I felt her interlacing our fingers. Oh, Merlin! We sat side by side and chatted with everyone. Hermione kind of indirectly knew everyone as I told her about everyone. About a couple hours later we all began to go our way home.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked as I said goodbye to her.

"Yes, Gin. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll go with Lun, so I'll see you before the game. Ok?" She eyed me to be sure it was alright. I nodded, beaming. She smiled and kissed my cheek after murmuring in my ear: "I won't change my mind, by the way."

She disapparated after saying goodbye to Luna and Morgan.

"Hey, heart eyes, we are leaving." Morgan laughed as I groaned.

"I still can't believe I didn't see that..." Luna mumbled.

"Right?" Morg kissed Luna's forehead laughing.

"Yeah, bye you two. See you tomorrow." I said sighing.

The next day had me waking up early. The anxiety I always felt on the day of a game mixed with how I absurdly restless I was about the date after that made me jump from the bed as soon as the first ray of light reached my window. Making me a light breakfast, I got ready to leave. I knew I would probably be the first there. The coach always wanted us to get to the location of the game briefed and together so we always met earlier at the team's facilities. About an hour after I got there everyone was ready to leave so we got to the portkey. The entrance of the pit appeared in front of us and the awful sensation that always came with using portkeys eased. A few minutes later we were in the dressing room some changing into their robes, others attending their brooms. I was one of the latter, I had most of the uniform on so when the time came I only had to put the cape and go out. We had about twenty minutes until we were called when Luna and Hermione entered the room along with some other people.

"G'morning!" Hermione beamed in front of me. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Good morning..." Then I took a few seconds to admire her. She was wearing muggle clothes (obviously, they are way more comfortable than robes). Tight black jeans and a Harpies hoodie (I figured she had transfigured those) omnioculars hanging on her neck. "You look great!"

"Thanks! You too..." She smiled, looking at me.

Soon the coach began to kick out all visitors from the room because the game was about to start. She hugged me and wished me good luck. Luna did the same and they went out. I couldn't stop smiling.

As we entered the field, I located the Harpies box and Hermione right away. We kicked into the air, I heard the commentator scream our names and then the names of the players of the other team (The Caerphilly Catapults) and then the game began. We were winning and after I scored for the fifth time I allowed myself to relax a little and hear what the man was saying.

"Ginny Weasley is having an incredible day! It's the fifth time she scored, and she served about six more so Morgan and Layla could score too." I made a small flip and got my attention back to the game. "The Harpies are sixty points ahead and the game seems to be a little harsh for the Catapults!" I heard him add.

I smiled as I got back to my side of the pit. Morgan took the Quaffle from one of the opposing chasers and we were off again. I deflected a bludger and kept going ahead, Morgan passed the Quaffle to me before the other chasers reached her, I passed to Lyra, again to me, I quickly passed it back to Morgan right before the scoring area and watched as she scored after tricking the keeper. We high-fived and flew back. Half an hour later, our seeker caught a glimpse of the snitch and the bleachers exploded in cheering. A couple of minutes later we landed after another victory. We entered the locker room still celebrating. Some people joined us there a few minutes after, Hermione and Luna included. Hermione hugged me.

"You were incredible!" She said, beaming. "You are incredible, as a matter of fact."

"Thanks..." Winning with her watching was even better than simply winning. "So, I probably should take a shower..." I laughed as she wrinkled her nose in feigned disgust. "then we can go?"

"Sure."

"I'll be back in ten."

"Don't rush. Actually clean yourself, Ginny. I'm not going anywhere without you." In about twenty minutes I'm back, in muggle clothes. My hair is still damp (I hate how it looks after a drying spell), I'm in my favorite black jeans (they make my ass look simply amazing!) and a white bottom-up (sleeves rolled up). Hermione changed too, but only her shirt she now has a black t-shirt on (it clung her body in all the right curves, I couldn't help but inhale sharply).

"You ready?" I asked after gathering my stuff and shrinking the bag to fit my pocket. She nodded.

When we started walking out of the pitch, I gathered courage one again and held her hand. This time she not only interlaced our fingers but leaned on me a little bit.

"So, what are your plans?" she asked curiously.

"Lunch, because I'm starved." She laughed at that. "Then we could go to Muggle London and maybe catch a movie?"

"Sure..."

I side-apparated us to an alley near the restaurant I had reservations. The owner was a wizard so after I told him my name he said he would hold the table for the day as I had no idea of the time the game would end.

"According to my teammates, that's the best Japanese restaurant in the UK." I offered her as we approached the entrance, she smiled. To be honest, she was the only person I wanted to bring here. Her favorite type of food and I must agree. She kissed my cheek in silent thanks. "the owner is a wizard, but there are some muggles on the staff..."

"No magic then." She whispered, still smiling. When I opened the door so she could go in, she considered my eyes and beamed. "Such a gentlewoman..." I felt my face get warm. "Thanks, Gin."

After I got in myself, in another bold move, I held her waist. As a result, she got closer (I really think I'll never get used to holding her this way, simply amazing). The owner received us as soon as I stepped inside.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. It's a pleasure to have you here, please follow me. I'll lead you to your table." I usually forget Hermione is quite famous thanks to her role in the war. "I took the liberty of arranging a reserved table for you. I hope it's not a problem." He said as we followed him.

It was indeed a reserved section of the restaurant. It was in a different room, the only table there. Really, the restaurant was absolutely beautiful.

"Sure, thanks for everything..." I said as we sat down and he gave us the menu. We chose what we wanted and he left to get it all done. I'm honestly at a loss for words.

"So, you really were fantastic there. I'd forgotten how well you fly..." Her smile was stunning. She is right in front of me and I'm simply unable to focus on anything else.

"Uh, thanks... The whole team did well..."

"Take the compliment, Gin. You scored most of the goals." She insisted. But if it wasn't for Morgan and Layla I wouldn't be able to score at all. "And I didn't really pay attention to the others anyway." She added with a smirk, I think she noticed I was going to try to reason with her. And now I'm a blushing mess again. "Really, you are cute blushing. I've never noticed." She laughed.

"Right." I lowered my head a bit in an attempt to hide my face. A waiter came in with a bottle of sake for us and left right after. "I don't think I know how to behave on a date with my best friend..." I mumbled more to myself than for her to hear. When I looked up, she was looking at me with a kind smile on her lips. My stomach backflipped.

"Stop thinking of me as a best friend then, Ginny." She beamed. "Step up your game..." She added laughing.

The only thing I'm able to think right now is how beautiful she is and how much I like her smile and laugh and... Stop, Ginevra. You are going to zone out if you keep this train of thought. Rummaging my mind in order to find something to say, Oh.

"So, you only lose attention to me at the game?" I said, my eyebrow lifting without me thinking.

"Oh... Yeah." Hermione's face turned red as I smiled broadly.

"I must confess I was trying to impress you..."

"Something tells me you wouldn't need to try hard to accomplish that."

"Hum... I didn't know you liked the game enough to really get impressed by my playing."

"Well, you know, my best friend is a professional player after all..." She smiled. "That and I might of have a crush on a certain player..."

For a second I thought she was talking about someone else. "Smooth..." My face warming a little.

The rest of the lunch was like that, me trying to flirt with her and absolutely failing and Hermione making me blush every other minute. We left the restaurant with her laughing because the owner asked for a picture with us and I was certain I was absolutely flustered in that picture simply because a second before she had kissed my cheek as thanks for the lunch. We apparated to the Leaky Caldron and went out to Muggle London. We live there, quite near each other. The movie theater was quite full and we decided to watch a comedy. We sat side by side, obviously. As the movie began she snuggled closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I held her sideways taking care not to dislodge her head and felt her sigh. The movie was great but I might have lost some parts because I kept looking at her.

"What now?" She asked as we left the screen room.

"Uh..."

"We could go to my flat." I raised a brow and blushed at that. "I could cook us dinner. That's what I meant, dirty mind." She laughed.

"Sure. I seriously can't say no to your cooking skills." We began to walk towards her flat and I made sure to hold her close to me.

"Oh! I'll make sure to cook more often then..." She beamed. She rarely cooked but seriously, THE best food my taste buds ever tasted. EVER. Not that I would say that to mum.

"That" I leaned in to kiss her cheek, "would be wonderful. Definitely wonderful." I snickered as I saw her get flustered. "See? I do have the ability to make you flustered."

"Uhm..." She agreed. We walked to her building in a comfortable silence.

"Not that I'm hungry," I began as we entered the flat, "but what are we having?"

"Uhm, filet mignon and pasta. I know you are beginning to get hungry. You are a Weasley and we ate a bit less than three hours ago."

"A wonderful cooker and she know how to feed me!" I laughed.

"Do you want a butterbeer?"

"Sure."

"There are some in the fridge as you might know." I was familiar with the muggle world as we were friends for more than three years and I lived in the muggle world. So, unlike my father (who made a fuss every time he came to either mine or her house because of the muggle devices, as he liked to refer to), I simply retrieved two bottles for us. But it still amazed me how muggles were resourceful.

"Need help?" She shook her head, already focused on cutting onions and seasoning the meat. "I'll watch you then" And leaned on the wall near her. The amount of food she was making was a bit too much, I noticed. She expertly pan-seared the meat and drained the pasta. A few minutes later we were seated in front of two well-served plates. The first bite I took, I basically had to hold back a moan. "Shit! That's THE best dish you ever made, seriously!"

"Glad you liked it! I've been meaning to make it to you..."

"Well, that's my new favorite."

"What was your favorite?" She asked curiously.

"I might have to say your chicken parmigiana." She nodded, obviously surprised.

"Thought it would be something Molly cooks..."

"You surpassed her skills eons ago," I said, laughing. "Don't let her know I said that! She would most definitely kill me. Or you." I deadpanned. "Nah, she likes you too much to kill you. She would definitely kill me or at the very least crucio me" She laughed after making a face.

We finished eating and I insisted on doing the dishes. She leaned on the wall beside me, sipping another cold butterbeer. I noticed she zoned out when I finished and I took this as an opportunity to throw some soap foam at her.

"What the...?"

"Sorry... Couldn't resist." I smirked at her. She took the foam out of her face as I approached her. "There's some on your hair... Here, let me take it off..." I reached her hair, only then noticing how close I was. Shit! My eyes traveled to her lips and back to her eyes and I momentarily froze in place. She seemed to be in the same situation. Taking a big breath, I leaned in.

Here goes nothing!

As my lips touched hers, all the butterflies I've been feeling every time I met her came to life. A second later she began to reciprocate the kiss. My arms wrapped her waist and I felt hers on my neck, trying to bring me closer. We parted a few moments later.

"Wow." She murmured, giggling.

"Ummm..." I agreed as she kissed me again. I slid my tongue on her lower lip and she opened her mouth. I honestly felt like I was floating when I felt her tongue on mine and couldn't bite back a moan as I tasted her mouth. She deepened the kiss by bringing me closer to her and moaned into my mouth. At that sound, I couldn't resist and pushed her against the wall behind her. Our hands roaming through each other bodies. When the need to breathe was too much, we stared into each other eyes.

"I should say I've been wanting to do this for a while now," Hermione said giving me a peck on the lips. Her voice was a bit hoarse.

"I might have to agree..." I said before kissing her again.

"We could move this..." she waved between us, "to the couch." She smiled, "A bit more comfortable." I could only nod.

She moved a little so she was free to walk there. In a quick move, I held her from behind and softly kissed her neck through her hair. Feeling her sharp intake, I kissed the same spot again as we walked and she gave me more space. When we reached the couch (it might have taken a while as she stopped midway to kiss me again), she moved faster than me and made me sit first. She sat on my lap and my mind went blank. Yes, I felt like a teenage boy. A while later we were both panting and smiling, and she was still on top of me.

"So, you wanted to kiss me for long?" I began, knowing that if we continued at the rhythm we were, we would end up in bed and I really didn't want to go too fast.

She sat beside me, probably noticing the same thing I did. "For about a year and a half..."

"But..." She waved so I stopped talking and gave her a chance to talk.

"Initially I struggled with all that... You, being my best friend, and you, being a girl..." She smiled at my concerned look. "I couldn't really talk to you about that, honestly. So, I resorted to books... You were dating that git of an Auror..."

"Oooooh! That's why you didn't like him..." I smirked.

"Maybe. Anyway, I convinced myself you didn't like me that way..."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, actually I kind of tried to ignore how I felt about you for a while now. To be honest I was adamant you were straight..."

"Since when?" She asked, noticing I held back for how long.

"Uhm, the first game," I answered, knowing she would understand (I was referring to the first game she went watch, she had been unable to go to the actual first game). "Matthew was simply me trying to move on. Obviously didn't work." I laughed a bit. "He really is a git... Even Harry disliked him."

"That's saying something... But I must say I think he disliked him because I told him I liked you... I had to be honest with him, you kind of was his first relationship..."

"Shit!"

"Relax... He tried to convince me to pursue you..." Hermione laughed. I relaxed and leaned on her. She was sat facing me so I kind of used her breasts as cushions without noticing. When I did, I almost panicked. She held me in place before I could move giggling. A while later she moved a bit to get more comfortable and we ended up laying there holding each other (my head comfortably resting in the same place). After a short silence, she began: "Since you asked me out..." she paused, apparently trying to pick the right words and I looked at her, lifting my first half to do so, "And kissed me first..." She took a deep breath, "And we kind of like each other for so long..."

"You are ranting..." I smiled at her.

"Right... Would you... do you want to be my girlfriend?" She said, basically in one breath, with her eyes closed.

I peeked her lips lightly to make her open her eyes (which she did, one at a time), "I. Would. Love. To. Hermione." I said, punctuating each word with a kiss and my eyes never leaving hers.

"Great." She said, pulling me so I was fully on top of her and kissing me deeply. When we pulled back she giggled, and I sent her a questioning look. "Nothing, I never thought I would actually date you. Ever."

"I know, right?" I said, burying my face into her neck.

"Lun is so gonna freak out..."

"Oh! You should lecture her about betting on her friends' lives."

"Why?"

"She made a bet with Morg. About me liking you. She lost, which is weird. She's great reading me..."

"Uhm, what did they bet?"

"Morgan didn't want to say." I laughed, realizing how much of a genius my blonde friend was. "She wanted to lose."

"Right, now I'm sure I don't want to know what was the bet." Hermione laughed. "How would you suggest I lecture them?"

"We could..."

Next day

It was a good thing I had so many brothers and that I learned how to convincingly lie. I was right now fake crying in front of Luna and Morgan in the café we always went to on our usual table (Luna cast a concealment spell as soon as she saw the state I was). I could seriously be an actress.

"She said she didn't like me like that and that she was straight."

"But she accepted to go on a date with you..." Morgan said worriedly

"She said she thought it was a joke." I saw Hermione pass through the door. She knew exactly where we were despite the spell. When she was close enough, she cast a finite incantatem wandlessly and wordlessly (she is kind of a genius so of course, she knew how to do so but I couldn't help but swoon over it).

"You should really stop betting on your friends' lives." She said, in a stern voice, startling them. As they looked back, I wiped my teary eyes and smiled at her. "Hey, Gin!" She said, bypassing the table to get to me and her chair beside me.

"Hi, 'Mione!" She leaned to kiss me, to which I promptly corresponded.

"You learned how to fake cry with the twins, right?" She asked. Morgan and Luna were still in shock (I don't know if it's because I was acting or because we kissed, probably both).

I nodded. "They helped me develop my acting skills... Under the promise to never use it against them." I smiled and kissed her again.

"Impressive." She turned to the girls and laughed harder than she was already.

"Thanks, babe." She stopped laughing and beamed at the pet name. I leaned on her, nuzzling her neck.

"So, you were only acting?" Morgan asked annoyed.

"Consider it a lesson," Hermione said as I giggled.

"So, what really happened?" Luna asked.

"Babe, seriously? They've just deceived us." Morg whined.

"You'll get over it, Morg. Lun just did." I laughed. "We spent the day together, the Japanese restaurant and the movies, as I already told you and then we went to 'Mione's to have dinner. We ended up kissing..."

"Then I asked her to be my girlfriend," Hermione said, an arm wrapping my waist possessively. I smiled and nodded to emphasize her words. Morgan raised her hand with a blank face then smiled widely. I took it as a sign to high-five her.

"Good one! I told you..."

"You actually said I had nothing to lose. To which I listened, thank Merlin..." I said, kissing Hermione.

We spent about three hours there chatting. Last night, after we planned our little stun I went home, still not believing I had Hermione Granger as my girlfriend. We agreed on going out again, I just had near to no idea of what we would do today. As we got out, we held hands.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't really know."

"We could..." Is it that hard to think of something to do on a date? "I don't know, stay in?"

"Sure, I really hate being stared. Since we will go through the Leaky Caldron, can we go by Flourish and Blotts?"

"Sure, bookworm..." I smiled at her. "You have any book in mind?" I knew that if she didn't we would basically spend the rest of the day there.

"Not specifically but it won't take much time, I swear. I just want a new novel..."

"Okay..."

Despite her promise, we stayed there for about an hour and a half.

"Since we were in yours yesterday, we could maybe go to mine?"

"Sure thing."

On the way there we passed through a floriculture and I brought her a rose.

"Flatterer..."

"Well, I must try and make my girlfriend feel appreciated." Saying it out loud was really good.

"Um, thank you, girlfriend..." She winked. Apparently, she liked to say it as much as I did...

We had come to the conclusion that kissing in public, especially around Muggles, wouldn't be a good idea as we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves and our parents were yet to know about the relationship. But I kind of missed kissing her. Yes, her kisses are addictive. As soon as we entered my flat, I made her turn on her heels and with a small twirl, she was against the closed door. The kiss was soft, I took care to put every single feeling I have towards her in it including the yearning.

"Missed me that much, babe?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"I sure did." I laughed "Now, let's put this one on the water."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Uhm... Let me see... What I could possibly want to do, having my beautiful girlfriend by my side?" I smirked. In one swift motion, I lifted her making sure she was secure around my waist and carried her towards the couch. Laying her on the couch, I softly kissed her.

I laid over her carefully and begun to place kisses all over her face as I reached her lips, I kissed her softly. I parted my lips as she swept her tongue over them and pulled me kiss deepened to the point we were impossibly close. Our hands began to wander through our bodies. At a point, she slid her hand under my shirt and it felt like electricity running through my body the exact same thing happened when I touched her skin. We were both panting but none really wanted to lose contact. I resorted to starting to kiss her neck, careful not to leave marks (although I really wanted to do so). The sharp intake I heard when I brushed my teeth over her pulsation point at the base of her neck made my mind go overdrive. She moved a little and now she was the one taking care of my neck I moaned when she nibbled my earlobe before continuing kissing my jawline, reach my lips and kiss me deeply. I don't really know how much time passed but it was too hot to keep our shirts on so I took mine off and helped her take hers off. I sat back and stopped a bit to take in her upper body, how perfect her skin and her breasts were. She seemed to be doing the same thing. She then propped herself up on one arm and with the other, she brushed her fingers through my belly making me shiver. Hermione kissed me right under my bra line and pulled me down a bit to kiss me, deeply. I was panting. I felt her smirk through the kiss as I brushed my fingers up on her side until they reached her bra. While holding her closer with my left arm I caressed her breast, making her breath catch. Sliding my mouth back to her neck while holding her breast made me earn a moan from her. Dislodging my mouth from its place, I looked at her asking for permission to take out her bra. She tightened her grip on my hip and held herself slightly up so I could remove it. As soon as it was off, she pulled me to another kiss and in a matter of seconds, my bra went flying to join hers on the floor. We both moaned into the kiss as our breasts touched, skin with skin. She pulled back a little to look into my eyes.

"Bed." Her voice was so full of lust and desire I think I growled lowly. I took her in my arms again and went towards my bedroom, kissing her the entire time.

I took her in my arms again and went towards my bedroom, kissing her the entire time. I kicked the door open and strode over the bed, carefully placing her on it. This time, as I laid her, she pulled me along our bodies entangled. I slid one leg in between hers and she bucks her hips in response, moaning loudly. I grounded my hip against her earning a loud moan. She rolled over me so now she was straddling me. Her lips left mine and traveled to my neck and made a wet line to my left breast. I felt my mouth go dry and my hips buck up as her lips and tongue reached my nipple.

"Fuck!" I managed to breathe out. She began to grind against my thigh as I reached her mane and held her head in place so I flexed my leg to give her more friction. She moaned through my breast and moved a little to give attention to my other breast making me arch my back. Biting my bottom lip, I directed her head back up so I could kiss her. Her hands moved down, through my belly lightly scratching my skin, and reached the front of my jeans. I didn't want her to stop kissing me so I simply nodded as I felt her hand stop wandering. She began to take my pants out, carefully and slowly (painfully slow) and I wiggled a little in hopes it would go quicker. She kissed her way up, making a trail of sweet adoring wet kisses until she reached my breasts once more. Before she could resume her feast, I rolled so I was above her.

"You are way too dressed," I said, completely out of breath. She snickered a little but was cut off by her own moan as I took her left breast in my mouth, softly massaging the right one. After a while, I gave my attention to the right one and then I trailed down with soft wet kisses until I was met her jeans. I began to pull them down, kissing every little bit of flesh that came to view. She squirmed with each kiss on her sensitive skin and began to moan my name in a foolish attempt to make me hurry. As if. I had Hermione fucking Granger in my bed, I would most certainly take my time and make her enjoy it as much as I was. Kissing my way back, I stopped momentarily to breathe her scent and teasingly kiss her inner thighs, earning a loud moan coming from her. I grounded myself on her leg as I kissed her and pressed my thigh in between hers. She growled at that.

Taking advantage of my position, I went back down and took her knickers off with my mouth to which she watched with hooded eyes. I took mine off too. When I looked at her she had a small playful pout on her lips.

"You wanted to take mine off?" She nodded but held her hand out for me to get back next to her. She grabbed my ass and flipped us over.

"But I'll have the opportunity to do it later." She said in between the kisses she was placing on my neck.

"Oh, really?" Then any rational thought flew from my mind when she bit my pulsing spot on my neck. It would bruise for sure. I moaned at the sting of the bite and the sensation of her breath on my recently bruised skin. Holding her ass, I grounded her on me in an attempt to ease my throbbing center of its need. I felt her chuckling and she moved her leg so she was straddling my belly and continued her ministrations on my neck. She began grinding on my belly when I started to lightly scratch her back. The sensation of her hot wetness on my skin went directly south. Hermione nibbled my earlobe and moaned my name. I rolled over her and grounded myself against her, eliciting a loud moan.

"You are driving me crazy." I husked before attacking her neck and chest. She squirmed beneath me as I bit the skin near her nipple and screamed my name. I continued scratching her back and then her thighs.

"Ginny..." she breathed in a pleading voice.

"Yes, Hermione?" I said after flicking my tongue on her hard nipple.

"Stop teasing." Grinning, I began to kiss my way down her body. Hearing each moan and breath hitches from her. I kissed her inner thighs and hovered over her, smelling her. After securing her legs with my arms, I lightly kissed her slit right above her clit. Her back arched in anticipation and her eyes were fixed on me. I repeated my actions but this time my tongue flicked on her clit. Her hips bucked and she moaned my name, squirming. I resumed as she panted and looked at me with pleading eyes.

Tasting her was heavenly, just as hearing her moan and breath my name the way she was. I freed one of my hands and began massaging her breast.

"Fuck!"

Smirking, I returned my hand to her thigh, scratching her belly on the way down and hearing her breath hitch. I licked her slit from her entrance to her clit once, making her scream. Then began to circle her entrance with a finger. Her hips began to buck. I quickened my tongue moves, circling and flickering her clit and then entered her with a digit. Her back arched and she moaned loudly. One of her hands went to the back of my head entangling her fingers on my hair and making sure I wouldn't move and the other hand clutching the sheets. Her grip on my hair only tightened as I greeted her with a second digit and then a third. She came as soon as I pushed the three digits deep inside her and brushed against her tender spot. She screamed my name and as I helped her come down from her high. She pulled my hair a little and I kissed my way up to her side and took her mouth with a deep kiss. She moaned, tasting herself in my mouth.

She reached my butt and grounded me in her leg. I buried my face in her neck, moaning. She shifted and rolled us. Securing my hands with hers, she smirked at me and attacked my breasts, kissing and biting. When I tried to hold her, her grip on my wrists tightened.

"Relax, I'll make you scream just like you did me." She whispered in my ear while lightly grinding her leg on me. The last bit of control I had gone into the air as she repeated the motion she had just done while biting down my neck. She made her way down to my core slowly, kissing and cherishing every bit of my body. She licked my inner thighs and surprised me by biting it at the same time she rolled a digit near my entrance. Biting me another time, she entered me with one smooth move. A loud moan escaped my mouth as my back arched and my hips bucked.

"Fuck!"

She trusted again inside me, deeper this time, her thumb teasing my clit in sync with thrusting rhythm. In no time she had me squirming in no time. I made no effort to prevent myself from screaming. As soon as I felt her thong on the heated skin of my inner thing I began to moan even louder. Her thong traced my left thigh then my right one.

"Her..." I didn't manage to say her name completely because at that exact moment she strongly flipped her thong in between my folds and found my throbbing nerve bundle. Gasping I got a grip on her hair and felt her sync the thrust of her fingers indeed me (there were three now) and the movement she did with her mouth and thong. When I felt her suck my clit and circle its tip with her thong, I fell over the edge, screaming her name and squirming uncontrollably. She helped me to drive my orgasm perfectly and then rose to lay beside me and pull me into a hug and a lovingly passionate kiss. We fell asleep holding each other, exhausted.

I woke up to her sleeping self. I couldn't believe I was that lucky. I had her next to me, I had slept holding her and she was my girlfriend. Oh shit, I had it bad (not that I didn't know that).

"Good morning, gorgeous!" I startled by her voice, being completely lost in thoughts. I smiled, looking into her eyes losing myself again. "What were you thinking about?"

"You. Always you." I whispered in her ear, smirking as she shivered. "Good morning, babe," I added, kissing her lips softly.

She smiled into the kiss and hugged me.

"I hate to move, but I need coffee."

"Uhmmm. But I don't want to get up just yet." I whined, making her laugh.

"Then don't. I'll be back in less than five. I swear." She softly kissed my neck, chuckling a little. I watched her get a shirt in the wardrobe and walk out of the room. "Yours is pitch black, right?" She asked on her way to the kitchen. I knew it rhetoric, she knew exactly how I took my coffee in the mornings. After only seconds, I rose and went after her, not minding to put on any clothes.

"Thought you would stay in bed..." She chuckled as I evolved her waist into my arms and watched her making coffee over her shoulder.

"Missed you too much." I quipped, kissing the nape of her neck (she had her hair in a sloppy bun now). She hummed, flicked her wand to make sure the coffee would be ready quicker and turned on my arms.

"Good." she kissed me tenderly before handing me my cup of coffee.

Thinking of it, we looked like a long-time couple. I think our friendship had something to do with it but I couldn't care less.

She began to move back to the bedroom, purposely swaying her hips.

"You know you don't really need to convince me to get back to bed with you, right?" I laughed.

"Simply extra persuasion."

"You wearing my shirt is enough. I already feel like carrying you to the bed again." I say in a serious tone, after reaching her right before she enters the bedroom.

"Oh... And why don't you?"

I held out my mug to her, which she takes with a smirk, and carefully lifted her, carrying her bridal style to the bed. Both of us laughing.

"I could get used to this," she said after I put her down on the mattress and retrieved my coffee from her. Taking a sip, I get serious.

"Why don't you?"

She grabs my mug and places it beside hers on the nightstand and pulls me over her, kissing me deeply.

"I love you." We whisper in unison, looking deeply into each other's eyes. We start softly caressing each other and silently agree to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That was my first smut scene ever! Hope you liked it! Please review!**_

 _ **Luv yah!**_

 _ **;3**_

 _ **Updated: Shout out to Caribous, who saw the mistake I made with the twins! (I never remember who got killed...)**_


End file.
